


Just Some Fluff

by 9r7g5h



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just waiting for him to finish coming on the duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> My roommates played Epic Yarn a bit ago, and they both requested that I write a Kirby/Fluff fic that used the words ‘coming on the duck.’ …it was three in the morning, they were high off of sugar, and I couldn’t say no to both of them. Enjoy, and have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Epic Yarn. Nintendo does.

The beads clattered in Prince Fluff’s pocket as he waited for Kirby to finish coming on the duck, his desire to see the pink ball making him impatient. Leaning back against a box, he yawned, slowly tapping his foot against the ground. _Soon_ , he reminded himself, forcing his eyes away from the clock tower that stood in the distance, _soon he’ll be here, and you can ask._

He hoped. 

It’s been almost a year since his friend had decided to stay in Patch Land for good, keeping his yarn forms and transformation abilities to become the official knight of the realms. Even with the lack of villains to fight on a day to day basis, it helped to calm the citizens, knowing someone was there to watch over them should they ever need him. He was their hero, the one who defeated the evil wizard and restored their lands, and the one they all looked up to. 

Which made getting some alone time with his dearest friend a difficult task. 

“Hey!”

Fluff perked up at Kirby and his duck came into view, the former waving excitedly as the latter rolled along, its yellow head bobbing with each rotation of its wheels. Smiling broadly as he waited for the wooden fowl to come to a halt, he couldn’t help his nervous laugh as he played with the thing in his pocket, running his finger over its pointed edge. 

“Took you long enough, Kirby,” he joked as he held out his arms, his pink friend quickly jumping into them for a hug. The two’s adventures to defeat the Wizard had left them close, and it was in companionable silence that the two held each other for a long moment, neither willing to be the first to let go. It was him who finally did, pulling away enough to retrieve the puff ball’s present. 

“I got this for you.” 

Prince Fluff looked away as he shoved the star into Kirby’s hands, his face flushed as he tried to avoid his friend’s gaze. Stars had become rare in the months since the Wizard’s defeat, but that hadn’t stopped Fluff from looking. 

Kirby had always loved to stare at them when they came across them in their journey, his mood almost visibly falling when they had to be turned into gems to buy the things they needed. It’d been tough, but Fluff had finally found one for his friend to keep.

“For me? Thank you. I love it.”

Kirby didn’t wait to hear Fluff’s explanation, his casual shrug and dismissal of Kirby’s words as the other tried to play it off, like they were nothing more than friends. They _were_ , but that didn’t change a thing. 

Leaning over, Kirby kissed Fluff’s cheek, his faint blush barely noticeable against his similarly colored yarn as he packed away his star and ran off, expecting his friend to follow. 

It took a long moment, longer than Fluff would have expected it to take for him to recover from the surprise show of affection, but soon enough he was racing after his friend, yelling for him to wait up as they searched for their next daily adventure. 

They were still just friends, but if Fluff had anything to do with it, that wouldn’t last for long.


End file.
